


The Letter

by Squarepeg72



Series: From the Peg Board [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 28 Day Ship It Challenge, Developing Relationship, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Harry holds a letter in his hand that he is afraid to give to Ginny. Will his heart survive what is written in the letter?





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for W&B #DrabbleFriday prompt by xxDustnight88 and The Melting Pot's Ship It Writing Challenge
> 
> Day 2: The Ship That is Cannon
> 
> Music: To the Moon and Back by Chris Mann
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28274565459/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Harry held a letter in his hands. It was addressed to Ginny. It was from the Harpies. He did not want to give it to her. He had just got her. This could take her away from him

Ginny knew something was wrong. Harry was too quiet. He sent her an owl asking her to be home for dinner. She had been spending latte hours on the pitch to get ready for the next round of tryouts for the Harpies. He was nervous. She was tired of just being a reserve. One night off the pitch could be the difference between another year on the reserves and a chance at the Harpies.

Harry looked over at the dining room table. Candles, food, wine and the letter. That damn letter. It had the power to break his heart. But, it had the power to give her wings. How was he going to balance his need to keep her safe and her need to prove her brothers wrong? He knew she wanted to get off the reserve team and fly with the Harpies. Flying with the Harpies meant leaving him and he had issues. There were days when he had trouble going to work because he could not stand to leave her. He had to let her have this chance. He had survived a war; he could survive whatever was in that letter.

Ginny looked across the snow covered pitch. She needed to go to the locker room and get ready to go home. Her hands were frozen to her broom. But, Harry had dinner waiting for her. He didn’t cook often and she loved that he tried for her. It had taken her an hour to talk him into leaving for work this morning. He still had issues with letting her out of his sight. Surviving a war did not mean a person walked away without scars. He had had a nightmare last night. She hated leaving him when that happened. Time to go home and find out why.

Harry looked across the table at Ginny. She looked beautiful in the candlelight. He hadn’t given her the letter yet. He didn’t know if he had the courage. He was enjoying having her eat food he had cooked. He knew he could take care of her if she was in their flat every night. That damn letter could change everything. He should give it to her. It made his heart hurt. He could not lose her.

Ginny watched Harry’s thoughts fly across his face. Something was up. He was never this quiet during dinner and he hadn’t touched his food. He kept touching the letter sitting by his plate. What was in that letter and why was he nervous? She knew he was scared of something because of last night’s nightmare. That letter was driving her insane. What is he dong? The letter dropped in her lap as he walked to the window.

_“Dear Ms. Weasley,_

_We would like to extend an invitation to join the Harpies for the rest of the season …”_

Harry watched Ginny read the letter through her reflection in the window. He tried not to drop his wine glass as he watched the smile spread across her face. She was leaving him. The Harpies were calling her up. He was losing her again. He did not know if he was strong enough to let her go.

Ginny looked over the top of the letter and watched Harry force himself to stay at the window. He was struggling. She wanted to shout but, she wasn’t going to. She had never seen a heart break. He was standing at the window watching it snow and getting smaller and smaller. It was like he was trying to make himself smaller so it would not hurt as much. She had not read the letter out loud. He knew what it said anyway. She was getting everything she wanted. He thought he was losing everything.

Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around him. She laid her head against his back. “Harry, you know I have to go. It's the chance of a lifetime.”

Ginny kissed Harry’s shoulder and felt the tremors run through him. He laid his head against the window. “Don’t forget me. Come back to me.”

Harry and Ginny stood at the window and watched the snow fall. She was leaving tomorrow and leaving her heart behind.


End file.
